Love is So Cruel Sometimes
by lil sweet angel
Summary: 1st FanFic! Summary: Suze’s dad is still alive and her mother never married Andy. Their parents are the king and queens of the kingdoms and Jesse and Suze are prince and princess. Beware very sappy
1. Meeting The Princess

**:Chapter 1: Meeting the Princess:**

**Jesse's POV**

Tonight was the night of the masquerade ball at the Simon's palace. Father says it the perfect to go after the emerald jewel that they stole.

"Jesse are you prepared for tonight's mission?"

"Yes father" I really wish there would be an easier way to marry Maria without looking for the emerald. I don't even love Maria. _"No boy you must marry Maria. It's your duty as the Prince."_

Was what my father said but I never wanted to be a Prince. I wanted to marry someone for love not arranged. In a few minutes the carriage came by and opened the door for me to enter. "Your highness" the man said. Father came up to me and whispered in my ear "Be careful" I nodded to his response and the carriage took off. When it had reached the Simon palace I placed my mask over my eyes and headed towards the palace.

**Suze's POV**

"Suzie?" My mother called.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing? You need to be down stairs enjoying the ball not staying in your room all night." I really don't want to attend the ball especially knowing Paul Slater was there.

"I wish not to attend the ball."

"Please Susannah to need to find a husband. Oh please just come to the ball even if you don't find a man tonight."

"Ok fine." My mother smiled and left the room. I wore a beautiful white, blue-green dress with a pink rose in the centre. I got dress until there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" I answered. I was expecting my mother but it turned out to be my best friend/servant CeeCee.

"Suze your mother wants you to come down." I nodded in response and check in the mirror one more time. Well here it goes.

**Jesse's POV**

I stand around to slowly sneak out when everyone was distracted but it was very difficult especially when three women were waiting for me to ask them to dance but I just ignore them. I know it's rude to ignore women but I was here for one reason and one reason only. I stand around and saw Paul Slater with Felix Diego. Truthfully I hate Paul Slater. He has everything and still insists on wanting more. Suddenly the trumpets were blown and everyone was silence waiting for Princess Susannah.

This was a perfect time to slip away without anyone noticing but then the princess came into the view. Then I just stopped in my tracks. She was beautiful with her chestnut brown hair and the emerald eyes behind her mask. I couldn't move I just wanted to stay and keep gazing at her. Then the music was played again once she reached the bottom step. I was going up to her but then Paul Slater went up to her.

"Good evening Princess."

"Good evening Prince Slater"

"May I say you look wonderful tonight? But of course you always do. May I have this dance?" I heard Slater say to her. I did a low growl and hoped she said no.

"Sorry Slater but I do not wish to dance."

"Come on Suze I love you and I know you want to dance with me. So why don't you put this 'I hate Paul Slater' act away?"

"Paul for one I do hate you and you don't love me you only want me because you can't have me." I overheard and she walked away. Honestly I was happy to see her chase Slater away. Other women normally would fall head over heels over Slater. So I decided to forget about the jewel tonight and go to the Princess.

**Suze's POV**

"Hello." Someone behind said.

"Paul what did I say I do not…"I stop only to realize it wasn't Paul. "Oh I'm gratefully sorry I thought you were someone else."

"It's ok. To be truthful I hate Slater myself." I half smile at that comment.

"Well as you know I'm Princess Susannah Simon. May I get to know your name?"

"My name is Jesse de..." Then he stopped talking.

"Excuse me?" I asked him and stared into his chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm sorry I was just noticing how beautiful your eyes were." I blushed at his comment.

"Thank you" I replied.

"My name is Jesse de Johnson."

"Nice to meet you Jesse" He took my hand and kissed the back of it. As I felt his lips touch my hand it tingled.

**Jesse's POV**

I couldn't tell her my real name because then she would know and call the guards and never speak to me. "Would you like to dance?" I asked her.

She smiled and said "Of course." I lead her to the dance floor. "I'm sorry I'm not much of a dancer considering I haven't danced at a ball after the big jewel thing." I did a very small tiny smile since it was my family that was after the jewel. I continued to dance with her telling her jokes that made her laugh. When the music stopped I asked her "Would you like a stroll outside in the garden?"


	2. Did she find her Prince?

**:Chapter 2: Did she find her Prince:**

**Jesse's POV**

Susannah isn't like other girls that get impressed by looks. She's smart, funny and very beautiful even with a mask on. We were walking in the garden getting away from all the music. I held her hand as continued walking. I took a look at her and saw her gazing on the stars. She smiled but it was obvious that sometime was on her mind.

"What's wrong querida?" I asked then I realized I called her querida.

"Excuse but what did you call me?" I wanted to change the subject.

"Please your highness, don't change the subject."

"Sorry it's just……my family and the De Silva's family have been fighting over the emerald jewel. Even through we don't have it. But why do they want this jewel so badly?"  
"I think I've heard that the jewel protects people and gives good luck to the kingdom."

"Well why don't they believe us when say we don't have it. The only thing I heard is that some lady told the King that we have it but we don't." Then she suddenly looked panicked. "Please don't tell anyone." I saw her eyes full of sadness.

"I won't I promise." I didn't know what I was doing. Every second I spend with her the more it seems like I'm falling in love with her.

"Thank you." If they don't have the jewel then who does? Well even if we don't find it I'm better off this way. This way I don't marry Maria. I wanted Susannah but if she knew the truth would she hate me?

**Suze's POV**

Jesse is so nice and handsome. I can't stop the desire to look at him. We went to the centre of the garden maze. "The stars are so beautiful." I said to stop the awkward silence.

"Yes they are just like you." I blushed. He's so charming that I want to know how he looks like without the mask. He stopped and held my hands and his face was lowered to mine. Then he kissed me. It was soft at the beginning then it became so passionate. I slid my hand around his neck. Then we pulled apart for air.

I gazed at his eyes. I placed my fingers under his mask as my urge to take it off. His eyes were telling me to take the mask off. I took the mask off and saw him. Why he look so familiar? "Jesse have I ever met you before?" I asked him. But he didn't get to answer because my mother was calling my name. He quickly placed the mask on and walked me back inside.

Before the ball ended I asked "Will I ever see you again?"

"I don't know I hope I do." He answered and walked away which crushed my heart.

**Jesse's POV**

I wanted so badly to tell her the truth but I couldn't. I wanted to keep the promise I made to her but I couldn't disrespect my father. Why did I have to hurt her? After a few minutes the carriage came but with my father inside. "Did you find the jewel?" He asked.

"Sorry no. I tried but I got distracted." I answered and took off the mask.

"Hector you mustn't get distracted. Just focus on finding the jewel so that way you can at least marry Maria."

"Why must I find the jewel to marry her?" This question was annoying me so much that I needed to know why.

"Hector, this jewel has been in our family for generations. It's tradition!"

"But couldn't we do this without tradition? People haven't seen family and friends because of this stupid fight because our kingdoms are split." I keep silent for a few minutes and asked "Why must I marry Maria? I do not love her."

"It's your duty as Prince and besides it's not about love." I was so hurt after this comment.

When the carriage reached the palace I got out and went straight to my room, passing my friend Adam. "Hey Jesse, find someone you like?"

"I did" I answered with a smile on my face.

"She must be beautiful to make you smile like that."

"She is."

"Are you going to see her again?"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"She's the Princess we're fighting against."

"Oh forbidden love. Wait but didn't she call the guards to arrest you?"

"No I told her a different name. But she did recognize me from somewhere because she asked if we've met before."

"Oh. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I want to try and forget her but I don't want to. Adam please don't tell anyone about this."

"Of course not I promise." I smiled and thanked him. I want to be with Susannah so bad but as I know it will never happen. I smiled sadly and went to sleep.


	3. The Plan

**:Chapter 3: The Plan:**

**Suze's POV**

I've been really happy ever since last night. I couldn't stop thinking of Jesse and I wish I can see him soon. I pick up a brush and to comb out my hair but while I was humming a song. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." I answered cheerfully. I hope it wasn't that cheerful that people wonder if I'm sick. The door opened and it turned out only to be CeeCee.

"You seem happy this morning. Did you have a really good time at the ball?" She asked. The information was bursting inside of me and I couldn't hold it in any longer. Then suddenly I burst out saying "I meet a really handsome man!"

"Ooooo, tell me more." Knowing CeeCee she would want to know everything.

"He was sweet, caring and such a gentleman." I sighed. CeeCee laughed a little.

"Can you hear yourself at the moment? You're in love." In love? I couldn't be in love. I met him for one night but if it is love I never wanted to lose this feeling.

"Well if I am I don't want the feeling to go." Then Debra the head servant (who bosses everyone around) entered the room. "CeeCee what are you doing go downstairs and prepare breakfast!" She commanded CeeCee. Then she noticed me and said "Oh your highness I'm sorry for this servant."

"Actually I wanted CeeCee to see me. May you please close the door once you leave the room?"

"Of course I will your highness." She nodded, left the room and closed the door.

**Jesse's POV**

I feel so bad for not telling Susannah who I really am. I stared at the ceiling and wondered what I should do. There was a knock on the door. "Yes?" I asked and Adam walked in.

"Hey Jesse, your father wants to speak to you." I nodded and went to see father.

I walked up to my father, "You wanted to see me?" I asked him.

"Yes. I know you didn't get to find the emerald jewel so I've thought of another easier way to get into the palace." I knew this isn't good. I didn't want to do this. Neither does Susannah. My desire to stop was as great as hers and still I have to hurt her. Even through it might not be physically but it will hurt her emotionally. I shouldn't have leaded her on and kissed her especially since I love her. Wait did I say_ love her_? I can't deny it I love Susannah Simon.

"The easier way is?" I asked him.

"The Simon's need a new stableboy and I want you to go undercover and gain the Princess trust or anyone's trust and find a way to get the jewel."

"Ok" I answered. Half of me was finding it difficult since I met Susannah but the other half just wanted to see her again.

"By the way Hector what did you find out last night?" He asked.

"I found out that they are saying they don't have the jewel." I wished I haven't had done that. I broke Susannah's promise.

"Lies….." He said, "Terrible lies!" he shook his head and told me to ride my horse to the Simon's palace and wear clothes a stable boy would wear.

**Suze's POV**

Father needed to hire another stable boy. So men all over the country want this job but so far none of them impress him. Then a man on his horse rode his way over here. I looked closer at the man and realized…….it was Jesse!

I smiled when he got closer and stopped two metres away from father. Jesse got down from his horse and bowed to my father. "Your majesty it's an honoured to be in you and the Princess' presence." He said. This made me sad that the possible reason he left so quickly was that he though I was too good for him.

"Well, a fine boy with manners. Suze what do you think?" This was a shock to me since my father never let me chose right person for the job. Jesse stood up. I walked around him and took a close look.

"He's in shape, big hands and very strong. He is very suitable for the job." I answered.

"Ok, ummm….."

"Jesse de Johnson" He answered.

"Well Jesse you can start now if you want."

"Thank you." Jesse replied. Our eyes locked onto each other's. I did and small smile but deep inside I was a little sad. Why did I have to be a princess? To my father he is just a stableboy but to me he is my…….oh no I can't be feeling like this. I love Jesse.


	4. Horse Riding and My Handsome Hero

**: Chapter 4: Horse Riding and my Handsome Hero:**

**Jesse's POV**

I saw Susannah smile I became weak at the knees except it was a sad smile which made me unhappy to know that she was upset. "Suze may you give Jesse a tour around the palace?" Her father asked Susannah.

'"Of course" She answered and walked in front as I pulled my horse with me. I couldn't look her in the eyes knowing what I'm doing. She showed me around the palace and the stables.

"Jesse…" She said and I looked at her.

"Yes querida?" She opened her mouth then quickly shut it.

"Never mind" She answered to me. I couldn't help it I lean and was about to kiss her. I missed her so much even though I haven't known her that long. But I stopped I can't. I can't risk everything I'm here for

"I think I better start work." I replied and leaned back. She nodded with disappointment in her eyes.

**Suze's POV**

I wanted so badly to ask him why he left so fast. But I just couldn't ask him. Then he leaned with only a few centimetres apart and we were so close to kiss but then he just said, "I think I better start work" and pulled away. I nodded and really I was disappointed I wanted him to kiss me.

"I'll show you the horses." I led him to the stables, telling him the horse's name. After name after name I led him to my horse and my favourite horse Belle. "This is my horse Belle" I said patting the side of her face.

"She is a beautiful horse querida." After hearing that word my heart flip and then seeing his smile after just made me weak at the knees. Does he know how much it hurts to not allow kissing him? Let's face it he's the stable boy and I'm a princess. No one would ever allow it.

"Susannah!" Mother was calling me as she walked up to me.

"Yes mother?"

"Paul Slater has arrived."

"I do not want to see him."

"Susannah" She said in that warning tone of hers.

"Fine" She smiled and walked off.

"I'll see you around. Bye" I said to him.

"Goodbye querida." Then I walked off.

**Jesse's POV**

_Paul Slater _I hate that name. It should be me that's with querida not him. OK I'm jealous. I falling in love with querida I couldn't stop thinking about her. I heard voices and saw them coming back to the stables but Susannah was with Slater. She looked at me and smiled while she came over. "Hello again"

"Hello to you too, back so soon?"

"I'm going to be horse riding…." She replied. "….with Paul Slater" she muttered under her breath. She took Belle away from me and climbed on top of her. She rode off. I think mostly because she wanted to get away from Slater.

**Suze's POV **

It was a very quite horse ride mostly because the stories Paul were telling me could put me to sleep. Then suddenly there was a snake on the ground and Belle was so scared and started galloping really fast and I had to hold on to her. I screamed I couldn't get Belle to stop then I saw another person riding their horse to catch up to Belle and held the rein.

I look up only to see Jesse. "Querida are you okay?" I nodded. Jesse's horse came closer as I was going to lean up a bit to kiss him Paul came.

"Suze are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I answered with a slightness of anger in my voice. Paul just had to come to wreck my moment with Jesse. Paul looked at Jesse and asked "Do I know you?" He shook his head and rode back.

"Come on Suze we should head back." I turned Belle to move to the right and headed back.


	5. There's something about that Stable Boy

**: Chapter 5: There is something about that Stable Boy:**

**Paul's POV**

How could my plan fail? I get one of my servants to put a snake's skin on the ground and I go save Suze and she falls head over heels in love with me. It was perfect, perfect! But that stable boy of theirs just had to interfere with the plan.

Speaking of the stable boy….where have I seen him before? There is something between Suze and him and I'm going to find out. I asked one of the servants to spy on him and tell me everything they can. There is something about that stable boy that doesn't seem right.

**Jesse's POV **

It's killing me. Being with Susannah and yet betray her at the same time. I was here for one reason and one reason only. I looked at the palace and can't but help think what if father is wrong? Susannah doesn't look like she has a motive to lie. Bottle secrets inside her yes, but lying? She wouldn't have told me a lie about the jewel? Would she? No, she couldn't have. Could she? Am I just blinded by love? No, I can't let my feelings get in the way of this mission……..but I wish this mission didn't have to get in the way of my happiness.

I noticed two maids looking and giggling. I smiled at them and walked away. They blushed and started on a conversation. "Excuse me?" I turned around and smiled.

"Yes, ladies?"

"I'm Kelly and this Debra. You're new correct?"

"Yes I just started working today." Kelly walked closer to me and held my arm.

She leaned closer to me and said "Well I thought maybe you would like me to show you around the stables. I am great with horses." Her friend Debra chuckled at that and Kelly turned around and sent her a glare. She turned back to me but as she turned she almost fell but I caught her before she could. "Well no wonder you we're picked to be stable boy. You're very strong."

"Thank you Kelly but I have to go"

As I was walking I heard Kelly say "There is something about that stable boy." In the corner I saw a carriage pass by. I realized it was father. Why is he here? I walked up to the carriage. "Did you found out about the jewel?" he asked

"No father."

"Hurry up and find it or else you'll never find the jewel. You need that jewel to marry Maria."

"Yes father." The carriage rode off and I returned to the palace.

**Susannah's POV**

Why do things have to be so difficult? Why couldn't I be a regular person without being at the top of the hierarchy? Where I can fall in love…marry them and not have any difficulty. Yes…I'm talking about Jesse. I sighed and there was a knock on the door. "Come in" I said. CeeCee entered.

"Suze have you seen that stable boy? He is …." She sighed as in to say he's so good looking that there is no words to describe him.

"CeeCee you know that guy I met at the masquerade ball? Well it's the stable boy."

"Oh no! You're in love with him and what happens if the king found out?"

"Father wouldn't allow it."

"Oh but I was actually here to tell you dinner is served. Also I won't tell anyone you're in love with the servant boy."

"Thanks CeeCee." Then I went down for dinner.

**CeeCee's POV**

That's….strange. Why would a stable boy be invited to a masquerade ball? There is something strange about that 'stable boy'. I saw Jesse coming back to the palace and I went to him. "Suze told me she meet you at the masquerade ball?" He turned around and faced me.

"Yes I did."

"Now I wonder how a stable boy would be invited to a big event. Unless you're not a stable boy and you're lying to Susannah."

"I was at the ball because I was bored waiting for the king to return to the carriage and I took the mask that belonged to the prince when he left it in there. Of course he couldn't attend if the prince was ill."

"Ok" I said. I didn't know what to say. Was he lying or telling the truth?


	6. Finally! A moment with no interruptions

**:Chapter 6: Finally a moment with no interruptions:**

**Warning: Fluffiest Chapter so far!!**

**Jesse's POV**

That was too close. I had no idea what to say once the servant asked me about the ball. It was very dark and I looked up at the palace and saw Susannah walked out onto the balcony. Susannah …it's such a beautiful name. It was love at first sight. I knew it for sure when I told Adam about it. She looked up at the stars and I saw her eyes. Querida's eyes are so magnificent her eyes are so similar to emeralds. She sighed. Nombre de Dios I want to hold her, breathe in her scent and hear her heart beat. She looked down and noticed me.

**Susannah's POV**

"Hey" I said when I noticed Jesse.

"Hello querida" he answered in that silky voice of his.

"What are you doing out here. You should go inside. Aren't you cold?" I asked.

"I'm on my way." I nodded. Then he asked me, "Do you mind if I stay on the balcony with you?"

I couldn't help but smile. "I don't mind. I guess I could have company."

He climbed up the vines and branches on the tower to reach the balcony. This is just like in romance stories I read about. He was coming closer and closer and my heart beat faster.

**Jesse's POV **

I had no idea what I was thinking when I asked her that? But I do want at least one moment to be in Susannah's presence without interruptions. I reached to the balcony and Susannah helped me up. Once I was up there I kissed her so passionately. I didn't care anymore. I kissed her senselessly. She responded. Finally!! A moment where no one interrupted us and no one saw us. I broke the kiss for air and we were breathing heavily. I needed to say it. It was burning in my chest and always has been since I meet her. She needs to know. I want her to know. I also needed to know whether she loves me too. My thoughts ran so quickly.

"Jesse." She panted my name.

"Yes querida?"

"Do you love me? I need to know."

"YES. I love the princess Susannah Simon and even if it's forbidden I will always love you." There please say her answer is good news. She smiled and kissed me forcefully and murmured against my lips, "I love you too." She broke the kiss. "I don't care that you're not royal or you're a stable boy or a servant boy I just don't care. I love you and I can't deny it." I smiled. I kissed her again. I was so happy to know that my querida loves me back. Even though she believes that I'm a stable boy. But it doesn't matter. She loves me for me.

**Susannah's POV**

After a lot of kissing we sat down together looking at the stars. I became very tired and tried not to fall asleep. I would from time to time lay on his chest and close of eyes. He must have noticed that I was tired. "Querida you should go to sleep."

"No I don't want to. I want to stay with you." I closed my eyes again.

"Susannah, you are tired and you must sleep. I'll come back again tomorrow night." I opened my eyes. "Can you stay with me until I sleep and then you can leave?" I suggested.

He sighed and said; "Ok" We both got up and walked to my bed. I climbed in and Jesse tucked me in. He lied down next to me and kissed my forehead. "Good night querida" Then I fell to sleep.

**Jesse's POV**

I was so happy. For once in my life I am happy. The women I loved so much loves me back. She fell asleep but I didn't want to go. I listened to her breathing and watch her sleep in peace. But I had to go. I didn't want to but I have to. I am so much happier pretending to be the stable boy than to be the prince. I kissed her fore head and closed the door behind. But before I did I whispered "I love you querida. I will always love you."


	7. Truth

**:Chapter 7: Truth:**

**Susannah's POV**

I couldn't stop smiling. I knew father would never approve of it. But he would never have to know, it would just be Jesse's and mine secret and I CeeCee's secret too. There was a knock on the door. Speaking of her, "Hey Suze, happy birthday, your mother sent me to give you this dress." I saw her violet eyes filled with happiness.

"Wow, I forgot it's my birthday."

"How can you forget your birthday?"

"I've been happy about other things to think about my birthday."

"Ok then, here's your dress."

"Wow, it's beautiful." Jesse would love me in this.

"Ok you're happy but not about the dress or you birthday but something else. What is it?"

"You're right, you were even right when you said I might be in love because I am." CeeCee's eyes widened

"In love? You're in love with Jesse?"

"Yes. I can't stop thinking about him. But CeeCee you have to keep it a secret."

"OK I will. I need to go." CeeCee said as she stood up. "I have to prepare lunch."

**Jesse's POV**

"Good morning Jesse." I turned around and there was the king.

"Good morning your majesty. How are you this morning?" I bowed and asked.

"I'm fine Jesse, and I hope you are too. Not making you work too hard am I?" he asked.

"Of course not, I feel more welcomed more free here." I smiled.

"That's good. You do a very fine stable hand."

"Thank you sir"

"Jesse, take the day off. Today is Susannah's birthday and I would like it if you join us at the party."

"Thank you, your majesty. It's really kind of you."

"There's something about a connection between you and Susannah when she saw you. I just don't know what. Well have a good day." He nodded.

"You have a good day too." I bowed.

Nothing could destroy my day…nothing. I was humming to songs while feeding the horses; nothing could destroy my happiness…except the carriage hiding behind the trees. I walked towards the carriage. "Hello father" I greeted.

"Hector." he said and nodded. "How's the process coming along?"

"Father I am telling you they don't have it. So could we stop looking for it here?" I pleaded.

"Hector, I know they have it and all you have to do is find it." His father scolded.

"Yes father" and the carriage drove off.

**Paul's POV**

My servant could find nothing about the stable boy 'Jesse de Johnson'. There he is, so happy and everything perfect in his 'Jesse' world. I know there is something between

Susannah and him, I know it. I saw a carriage passing by and then I heard Jesse stop humming. I hid behind one of the trees.

The man in the carriage looked familiar. But who was it? He's Jose De Silva. Why would Jesse walk up to him?

"Hello father" _Father? _Now I'm starting to get it. 'Jesse' is Hector de Silva. The De Silva's and Simon's have been at each other's throat since the war. Hector has been sent to find it. I smirked, I will have Susannah Simon and she will be mine.

**Jesse's POV**

I saw Paul Slater walk up to me. "It's Jesse right?" I nodded. "The king and queen want to see you later. Just to let you know. Good bye."

**Susannah's POV**

"Suze, your mother wants to see you after." CeeCee informed.

"Okay" I replied. Getting ready before the party starts.

I wore the dress mother gave me. I know Jesse will love it. It was a colour between a blue and green and I love it because it matched my eyes. There was a knock on the door. "Come in" the door opened and Jesse came in. His eyes filled with amazement

"Wow querida, you look beautiful." He grinned showing his white teeth.  
"You think?" I asked him in a mischief voice. He walked closer and lean his forehead against mine. "Yes" His hand went under my chin and gently our lips touched.

It was slow and sweet but still filled with passion. His hands moved to my waist sending shivers down my spine. We let go for air. "Happy birthday querida…"

"Thank you. Jesse, my parents wanted to see me. I need to go."

"Strange, the king and queen wanted to see me too." I held his hand and then opened the door and dragged him into the corridor.

**Jesse's POV**

I went to see Susannah since no one was around and to wish her a happy birthday. I knocked on the door. "Come in" I opened the door and gasp. Standing there in a dress so beautiful was Susannah. "Wow querida, look you beautiful." I complimented her.

"You think?" she asked with a hint of mischief in her voice.

"Yes" I breathe out. It seemed like I just kissed her and needed air. I did want to kiss her. I walked closer and leaned my forehead onto hers. I tilted her chin and kissed her.

I moved my hands to her waist, feeling her shudder. We let go for air and then she told me she needed to go see her parents. Huh? That's strange, her parents wanted to see me too.

"Strange the king and queen wanted to see me too." Oh no! I shouldn't have said that. She held my hand and dragged me to the corridor. We let go and walked down the stairs. The king and queen were sitting in the throne and there was Paul standing next to him, with a smirk on his face.

"Father, mother" Susannah said. I bowed down "Your majesty"

"Susannah, Prince Slater has informed me that, that man." Pointing to me, "Is in fact Hector de Silva" I glanced at Paul and he grinned.

"Father, please don't tell me you believe him?"

"I am sorry Susannah, but it is true."

"No it is not." She defended me and she turned her head at me. "Is it?"

"I'm sorry Susannah but it is." She closed her and bowed her head down in shame.

"Hector, I will be fair to you and allow you to leave now." I ignored him and tried to talk to Susannah.

"Susannah." I walked closer to her.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" her father roared. Again I ignored him.

"Susannah I told you-"

"Hector, go now."

"No. I need to tell her I have to."

"GUARDS! TAKE THIS MAN AWAY!" The guard came running to me and then the guard standing at the door pulled a knife and held it to Susannah's throat. He removed his wig and I realized it was one of our servants.

"Don't move or she dies." I saw Susannah with fear all over her face. Why could I do this to Susannah?


End file.
